Good old sterek
by Rainbow2019
Summary: The romantic story of a couple that was meant to be but we're separated because one was a werewolf and the other was a human. One shot


Life of your "_average_

_teenage boy"_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_"Come on Scott, need to hurry it up a little bit okay?" Stiles as he climb his way up the hill._

_ "*panting*I coming Stiles just slow down please*cough, cough*" Scott said as he reached in his pocket to get is inhaler out._

_ "Why are we even doing this Stiles? I mean we have been walking for the past hour and I think I am about to throw up my lungs dude." Scott as he fell softly on the litter of leaves of the woods._

_ "We're doing this because my dad found this body a week earlier in the woods, but it was only half of the body, the other half is still out here some where. God I just want to see the body, is that to much to ask?" Stiles said with a sarcastic look on his face _

_ " Yes it is to a kid who as asthma, it is to much!" Scott said as he tried to catch up to Stiles._

_ "Wait, Scott I hear something, GO HIDE!"_

_ As they both dodged for tree's, Scott landing calmly on his feet and Stiles landing on his face, they say Stiles dad standing their in his uniform, and with an angry face. _

_ "Stiles,and Scott, I know you are there so come out or you will be in more trouble than you already are."_

_ Stiles came out from behind the tree, face completely covered in dirt._

_ " You are in..."_

_ "Yeah I know BIG TROUBLE! Dad, I have know you since I was born so I already know how this entire thing will play out okay, so let's cut to the chase and just ground me already."_

_ "Alright fine Stiles. Wait, where is Scott:"_

_ "Scott, Scott who? I do not know of this Scott person."_

_ " You know what, I don't really care now so let's go" said as he grabbed Stiles ear._

_ " OW, OW, Ouch dad, that hurts very much" Stiles said as they waled off, but little did they know that later that night both Scott and Stiles lives will be changed forever._

_ THE SUMMARY OF HOW SCOTT GOT THE YOU SAW TEEN WOLF SEASON 1, YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS FROM THAT POINT ON BUT THE STORY GET JUICER IN CHAPTER2!_

**Chapter 2:**

"Hey Scott, how's it hanging?" Stiles said as he climbed through Scott's window.

"Oh nothing really except that Derek has been on my case lately and things like that."

"I didn't know that you felt that way about me." Derek said as he stood up from Scott's chair in the dark corner.

"Dude, what I mean is you coming in my room at night, waiting for me to realize you are here. I really just need to buy me a lamp so I know when you are there or not in the corner ." Scott said as he headed towards the bathroom.

"Scott, Scott, you don't leave a person with someone you don't trust and are extremely terrified of." Stiles said as he looked Derek up and down.

"You can relax, I won't hurt."Derek said

"And..." Stiles said

" I won't rip your throat out... with my teeth, okay."

Scott came back out of that bathroom 20 minutes later as he saw Stiles leaning over and Derek staring hard at his ass.

DEREK POV:

(Damn, Stiles is so fucking sexy, I just want to rip of his clothes and fuck him right here and right now.)

"That's how you feel about him?" Scott said as Derek realized that he heard every word he said.

"Excuse me, but you ready Stiles?" Scott said he went to the bathroom to change in to sweater and his jeans."

"Yeah I am almost do, it just my phone fell under your bed and I can't get." Stiles said as he got on his hands and knees to get his phone.

" I have to go Scott." Derek said as he jumped out of Scott's window and running to the woods.

"What's his problem?"Stiles said as he plopped himself onto Scott's bed again.

"OH, sweet, sweet innocent Stiles, don't you see whats going on?"

"What are you talking about dude?" Stiles said as he dusted off his knees.

"He just has a crush on someone and every time he get's near the person or smells them near him, he runs because deep down he is scared to tell this person how he feels about them "

" Well he is going to have to try hard when it comes to love."

*** HOURS LATER***

Stiles pov:

By time I got home, dad wasn't there, as usual, and I got a very interesting surprise when I went into my room.

"HOLY CRAP! DEREK, WHAT THE FLIP MAN!?" I said as I went to go turn on the light in my room.

"I have something I want to say to you Stiles, which is..." Derek said as he got completely silent.

"What is this thing. I am not a werewolf so we can not do that hole mind reading thing okay, so you are going to have use your mouth to communicate with me." I said aggressively

Before I knew it, Derek grabbed my face and began kissing me.

'I LOVE YOU!" Derek said with worry written on his face.

"I though that you hated my guts?!" I said as I pulled myself away from Derek's body.

"I could never hate you, it's just that you have such a lovely scent, it literally drives me insane and every time I am near you, you are always doing something that makes me want to do you from behind. Soooo, now you know my dilemma." Derek said as he pulled me closer to his body.

"You know something, I felt the same way about you, well except the whole scent part, that's all you, but.."

"SHUT UP AND KISS ME YOU IDIOT!" Derek said as he began to make out with me. Before I knew it was making out with this super attractive guy who loves me. We slowly began to take off our clothes. He slowly kissed my chest as he made his way to my manhood. Before I knew it I felt a jolt a pleasure shoot through me. It felt that he was a professional at this.

"How does it feel Stiles?"

" It feels amazing... uh yeah, right there!"

" I am glad to hear you say so."

**20 minutes later he said it was his turn.**

"I have never done this before so..."

"It is all right, that was my first time too and you see how well you felt when I did it to you right? So just do your best. Think of it as a Popsicle and try to suck on it has hard as you can okay."

"Okay, I will try to do that."

"Oh god Stiles, you are a natural." Derek said as he grabbed my head to get the whole thing in my mouth.

**20 minutes later Derek said get in your back**

" What are you about to do."

"I am about to fuck you in the ass like the horny, gay, teenage boy you are okay?"

" Okay."

" OH GOD! STILES YOUR A**HOLE IS SO...F***ING...TIGHT! UH*PANTING* I got it in now, so I will do slowly and if you want me to go faster and harder, I will do so. Here goes."

" Uh Derek your dick so f***ing big! Please go faster, I want to feel your dick inside of me."

"You got it Stiles." Derek said as he began to pick up the speed

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, oh god yes, you are hitting me deep with your dick Derek."

"I am so happy you are enjoying this and I am enjoying it too."

***FOR AN HOUR AND A HALF DEREK F****ED STILES HARDCORE***

" I AM CUMMING DEREK, PLEASE CUM WITH ME!"

"YES, I WILL CUM WITH YOU...OH GOD HERE IT CUMS!"

"Oh Derek, that's was so AMAZING." I said as I went to pull the cover over him and I.

"I know it was good because it was good for me as well too." Derek said as he held my face and began to kiss me.

"I love you Derek Hale."

"I love you too Stiles Stilinski." We both replied as they fell a sleep, Derek arm's wrapped around me, neither of us realizing Scott saw this from my window, AND my dad heard it all in the other room...

The End?


End file.
